La hija de Poseidon, princesa de los mares
by LyraBlack019
Summary: Poseidon atraido por la curiosidad descendio a la tierra y se enamoro de una humana, llamada Rene Swan. Ambos se enamoraron y tuvieron una hija, de nombre Isabella Athenea Fenix Swan. Ella tendrá que escribir su propia historia plagada de sorpresa y mitología, empezando por ella misma
1. Chapter 1

La hija de Poseidon, princesa de los mares

* * *

Ola gente! Weno pense en hacer un fanfic de crepusculo pero mezclando a los Dioses griego en la historia, y hacer un par de cambios

Espero que le deis una oportunidad al igual que a mi otro fanfic, y también espero que les guste este primer capitulo

* * *

Hace muchos años, en la infinidad de los cielos, Poseidon bajo a las entrañas de la Tierra para observar a los humanos más de cerca, su curiosidad le llamaba al igual que un canto de sirena a los hombres mortales, paso muchos años vagando, tanto en el mar como en la tierra. Fue observando como los humanos evolucionaban e inventaban y descubrían cosas todo el tiempo, ya sea de sí mismo o de la naturaleza que les rodea.

Cada vez más interesado por ese mundo se fue adentrando más y más, dejando de hacer visitas a la infinidad de los cielos para estar con sus hermanos, aunque iba de vez en cuando, ya no era como antes.

En una de sus visitas, se adentro en una ciudad llamada california, estaba nevando, y la ciudad parecía decorada con adornos navideños, así que supuso que estaban en diciembre, en una cafetería, se encontraba una mujer, con el pelo rojizo y ojos azules, en seguida se vio cautivado por esos ojos que le devolvieron la mirada con curiosidad.

Cautamente se acerco a ella y se presento, dando su nombre en latín para no tener que mentirle

-Hola, me llamo Nepthums-dijo con voz suave mientras sonreía calidamente

-Yo me llamo Rene, un placer-respondio media embobada por el aspecto del desconocido. Al igual que ella tenía los ojos azules, pero los de él parecían provenir del mismo océano, era más alto que ella y estaba fornido, tenía un tono de piel moreno del sol, que le daba un aire solemne

-¿Te importa si me siento contigo?-pregunto, mirándola fijamente

-Claro, adelante.

Se sentaron y empezaron ha hablar cosas sin importancias, el dios se sentía cada vez más cautivados por su gestos y su motivación al hablar, que muchas veces le hacía sonreír.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron enamorando, el Dios ya no subía a los cielos como antes, ni volvía al mar a controlar los océanos, simplemente estaba siempre con la chica que conocío en la cafetería.

Al cabo de unos meses, sin poder aguantar guardar el secreto con Rene, le contó quien era de verdad, le contó que era Poseidon, el dios de los mares, y para demostrarlo se transformo delante de ella en su forma de Dios, invocando al mismo tiempo su tridente.

Eso fue suficiente para convencerla de que no le estaba gastando ninguna broma, pero tan enamorada como estaba no le dio ninguna importancia, y al poco tiempo Rene se quedo embarazada, algo que hizo muy feliz a la pareja.

Pero mientras en la Tierra todo era felicidad, en los cielos, un muy enojado Zeus estaba observando atentamente a su hermano y su cuñada, que pronto tendrían un bebe. No estaba enojado por eso, estaba enojado porque Poseidon no estaba cumpliendo su cometido como Dios, y se estaba convirtiendo en un humano, a parte de quebrantar una de las reglas más importantes al revelarse como Dios, así que sin tener más remedio lo llamo a través de un tatuaje que teníamos todos los dioses, invoco a todos los dioses para una reunión de emergencia.

* * *

Weno pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo, si les gusta y quereís que siga con esta historia, enviadme comentarios :p

Un saludo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capi dos

* * *

Ola! bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capi de este fanfic, espero que les guste tanto como el anterior.

P.D.: Respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron respecto a que si habrá pareja de Bella/Edward pues así será, la cosa es que esta vez tanto Bella como los Cullen tendrán secretos :p

* * *

En la Tierra, Nepthum se estaba despidiendo de Rene a causa de la llamada de su hermano, sabía que debía de estar enojado por no seguir las reglas, así que pensó que lo mejor sería ir al Olimpo lo más rápido posible.

Después de despedirse, se apareció inmediatamente en el Olimpo, donde todos los dioses importantes se encontraban en sus sitios, Zeus, Athenea, Afrodita, Hades, Artemisa, Hermes, Ares, Apolo y Era, velozmente se situó a la derecha de Zeus

-¿Para que nos has llamado Zeus?-pregunto Athenea

-Cómo sabreís, hace algunos años Poseidon aquí presente se traslado a vivir en la Tierra, al principio vivía dentro de los océanos, pero poco después conocío a una mortal y empezó a ablandarse y a olvidarse de sus obligaciones, y por si eso fuera poco, se transformo e Dios a los pocos meses de haberla conocido-empezo diciendo Zeus, antes de dirigirse personalmente al Dios del mar-¿No es así hermano?

Poseidon suspiro, sin estar totalmente sorprendido, al menos le dejo explicarse después de explicar los hechos

-Dejenme explicarles, como bien dijo Zeus, me fui a la Tierra y conocí a una mortal, en cuanto la vi me cautivo, tú lo entenderás mejor que nadie Afrodita, el motivo por el cual le dije la verdad, me sentía mal ocultarselo, y después de explicarle todo, pues a los pocos meses ella quedo embarazada, actualmente ella esta de un mes, y tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir porque el bebé sera mi hijo y por lo tanto tendra todos mis poderes y sera un semidios o semidiosa

Ante esta nueva información todos se quedaron pensativos, nunca pensaron que las cosas irian tan lejos, a excepción de Zeus que estaba consciente de ese hecho, la primera en hablar fue Athenea

-Entendemos los hechos y en verdad nos tomo de sorpresa a la mayoria de los presentes, pero por el bien de todos es mejor que ya no tengas contacto con esa mortal, y con respecto a tu bebe, si al final hereda todos tus poderes, y se convierte en semimortal, cuando este preparado será capaz de llegar hasta aqui y podrás hablar con tu hijo. Pero también entiendo que es muy duro separarte así como así de ella, así que he pensado y espero que todos esten de acuerdo conmigo es que, al menos tengas el día de mañana completo para despedirte, y siempre podrás velar por ella pero desde aqui arriba, ¿estaís de acuerdo los demás?-termino su discurso con una pregunta que empezaría con Afrodita

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Athenea, no es justo que desaparezca de su vida así como así, sin ninguna explicación.

El siguiente en votar fue Hades, que sorprendentemente estuvo a favor de Athenea, todos los demás dioses estuvieron de acuerdo, cuando llego el turno de Zeus

-Bueno, como al parecer todos estaís de acuerdo, y yo no tengo ningún argumento para negarme, te deseo suerte y tienes hasta la medianoche del día siguiente para despedirte, aprovecha esta oportunidad que se te es dada

-No creo que sea muy justo tener que separarme de Rene simplemente por esto, pero si todos habeís votado no hay nada que pueda hacer, ahora si me disculpaís ire a despedirme de la única persona que me ha dado algo de alegría a esta vida y de la que ustedes me quereís apartar

Con esas palabras frías y dolidas se marcho hacía el único lugar en donde su vida encontro sentido, no se había dado cuenta de que era medianoche, y que seguramente Rene se habra dormido mientras le esperaba. Con cuidado abrio la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontro con que Rene aún estaba despierta, dio gracias a que mañana sea domingo y pudieran pasar todo el día juntos

-Hola cariño, ¿ todo fue bien?-pregunto inocentemente Rene, Poseidon con cuidado para que no se alterara empezo a contarle todo el mundo de los dioses y las reglas que tenían cada uno, para que ella algún día se lo contara a su bebe, le contó sobre su vida en el Olimpo, y de la reunión de esta noche, no se guardo nada, cuado termino de hablar, Rene tenía muchas emociones mezcladas unas con otras, pero como ya era bien entrada el amanecer, decidieron dormir un par de horas para no desaprobechar el último día que vivieran juntos.

Una vez que Rene se zdurmió, con cuidado Poseidon creo a partir de su magia una especie de cuaderno contando toda su historia y su vida para que cuando su bebe estuviera preparado pudiera abrirlo solo el, y también incluía un tutorial de como utilizar sus poderes. Con una sonrisa traviesa lo dejo dentro del armario, y se encamino de nuevo a la cama.

Ese día fue el mejor día de sus vidas pero a la vez el más triste, él le hizo prometer que rehiciera su vida, con otra persona si fuera necesiario, y que siempre velaría por ella desde las alturas. Después de decir eso salto al mar y se sumergio hasta llegar a su hogar en los mares, invisible para los mortales.

* * *

Weno gente aqui termina el capitulo, espero que les guste, ya en los proximos capitulos me centrare en la vida de la niña y todos los cambios que se produce a partir de este capi

Si tienen alguna sugenrencia, duda o simplemente les gusto este capi siempre me lo pueden comentar

Les quería agradecer también a toda las personas que les alla dado una oportunidad a esta historia y a las que allan comentado en ella

Un Saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

Ola de nuevo gente!

Aqui les traigo el siguiente capi, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a la gente que han comentado, me han animado a actualizar lo más rápido que puedo.

* * *

Ahora, para contestar a una pregunta que me han hecho sobre que días actualizo, pues suelo actualizar como mínimo una vez a la semana, y depende si tengo muchos examenes o estoy ocupada con algun proyecto pues voy actualizando cuando puedo, pero lo dicho, como mínimo una vez a la semana u quizas dos veces en esa misma semana XD

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que Poseidon se marcho para no volver, cuatro años en que Rene se sentía más sola que nunca, ella había decdido que lo mejor seria irse a Arizona, porque en la ciudad de California donde se encontraba.

Había vedido la casa de California y ahora se encontraba en su nueva casa, en la costa de Arizona, cerca del mar, para poderse sentir al menos cerca de su amado.

Cuando nacio Isabella, se dio cuenta enseguida que era especial, tenía unos ojos tam azules y profundos que parecía que observabas el mismo oceáno, era blanca albina, y el cabello lo tenía de un color chocolate y sedoso.

Sobre los tres años de edad parecía que no se quería separar del agua, pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en la playa y parecia que hasta podía respirar dentro de ella.

Un día mientras la niña paseaba por la casa sintio un impulso de ir a la habitación de su madre y sacar una especia de diario que había allí y se dirigío corriendo a su habitación, ella sabía que su padre era muy importante y especial, y que por eso aún nunca lo había visto.

Ella sabía que los dioses griegos existian, porque según su madre, mi padre era Poseidon, Dios del mar, pero que lo debía mantener en secreto, ya que nadie se debía enterar. Tambiém sabía que ella tenía poderes con el agua, porque un día que se encontraba mal, porque había tenido una pesadilla, el agua vino a su cama a rodearla, como si la estuviera abrazando para animarla.

Rápidamente se fue a su cuarto con el diario en mano y lo empezo a leer, en él hablaba de la vida de Poseidon, de las aventuras que había tenido, en donde se encontraba su castillo, oculto para todos, excepto para él y para sus descendientes, en el fondo de los mares, pero cerca de un pueblecito del estado de Wasington, donde la magia habita en ese lugar. También explicaba cómo podías convocar el tridente que tiene cada uno de sus herederos, como invocar el agua y las tormentas para protegerse de los peligros en los que se encuentre. La niña emocionada, se lo con a su madre.

-Mamá, mamá- la llamo saliendo de la casa, donde supuestamente se encontraba

-¿Que pasa, princesita?-le pregunto sonriendo mientras hacía que se sentara junto a ella

-Mama, encontre esto en tu cuarto, se que no debía de mirar tus cajones, pero senti un impulso de lo que tenía que hacer y encontre esto. Es el diario de papá, con todas sus aventuras- le explico Bella emocionada, mientras le enseñaba el cuaderno

-¿Lo pudistes abrir?-pregunto sonriendo Rene

-Sip, no estaba cerrado con candado ni nada-explico

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero este diario es muy especial, tu padre lo hizo para ti, y solo para que tu pudieras abrirlo y leer su contenido, nadie más lo puede leer- le informo la mayor

-Aquí explica que puedo convocar el agua, y como llamar a mi tridente, y como crear tormentas y entender a los animales marinos, y yo quiero aprender hacerlo, pero no se donde, porque nadie me puede ver-le pidio a su madre mirandola tiernamente y poniendo ojitos de cachorritos

-Mmm, puedo pedir que construyan serca de casa una piscina interior con paredes reforzadas, aunque solo podrías practicar el invocar al tridente y con el agua, supongo que con los animales marinos puedes practicar en la playa, y te puedo comprar una pecera con peces,¿que te parece?-le dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Gracias!-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia la playa para prácticar al menos con los animales que se encontrara.

Unos meses después de que se hubiera instalado la piscina interior, pues Isabella descubrio que todo era muy instintivo y solo se necesitaba utilizar la imaginación, así que en pocos días ya controlaba todos los poderes que podía practicar por el momento.

Con el paso de los años, ella queria encontrar el palacio de su padre que estaba en el fondo del mar, pero a la vez cerca de un pueblito de Wasington, fue investigando lo que podía desde su casa para encontrar alguna pista.

Rene también fue cambiando poco a poco, fue intentado superar la aunsencia de su amado, hasta el punto en que simplemente quizo superarlo como prometio, con el paso de los años volvía hacer la mujer que era antes de conocerle, y conocío a otro hombre llamado Phil, y lo empezo a conocer, sabía que nunca se podría enamorar como lo estuvo del padre de Isabella, pero también quería darle otra oportunidad al amor.

Así que cuando Isabella cumplio los 14 años Phil, que era un jugador de beisbol profesional, se fue a vivir con ella, se notaba que el hombre estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y que simplemente quería hacerla feliz, obviamente el hombre no sabía nada acerca de lo especial que era la hija de su novia, ni tampoco sabía quien era verdaderamente el padre de la adolescente. Así que el entrenamiento tuvo que reducirse algunas horas y en la puerta se instalo un llave para que si ella estaba dentro pudiera dejar a tiempo lo que estuviera haciendo y simplemente fingir que estaba nadando, para que el hombre no le pillara.

Así el tiempo, hasta que un día Bella le dijo que quería viajar para poder descubrir cosas nuevas, decidio que empezaria visitando los pueblos de Wasington que esta cerca de la costa y que hubiera mal tiempo muchas veces con tormentas, así empezo su busqueda, aunque tenía que límitarse solamente a las vacaciones de verano.

* * *

Weno, hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, espero que le alla gustado la explicación de cómo ha sido la vida de Isabella Athenea :p

Este capitulo ha sido el más largo hasta ahora XD

Si teneís alguna sugerencia, duda, o simplemente les ha gustado siempre podeís dejar vuetros comentarios

Un saludo! y hasta el proximo capitulo XD


	4. Chapter 4

Ola Gente! Bueno los antes Que Nada Quera agradecerle a la Gente Que Me Han Enviado comentarios, desgraciadamente no voy a Poder de Publicar En Una Temporada a causa de mi pc Que sí me estropeo Por Que me entro sin el malware y el párrafo colmo mi hermana rompio el cable del cargador de Pero Cuanto es lo arregle les Prometo de Publicar el siguiente capitulo LO MÁS largo Que Pueda

Pronto Un saludo y hasta: p


End file.
